


Eros Have Mercy

by reanimatorjuice



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Control, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Trans Male Character, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: Hypnos's teasing deserves to be punished, but his good behavior during gets him the best of rewards. Oh, the push and pull of BDSM
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Eros Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a love confession & marriage zagnos fic but the adderall I took made me horny enough to write this in one day instead
> 
> PLEASE READ: Hypnos is a transgender man in this. As a trans man myself, I wrote this using words and actions that I am, personally, comfortable with and enjoy. Words used to describe Hypnos’s genitals are “pussy,” “cunt,” “clit,” “g-spot,” and so on. Zagreus plays with Hypnos’s nipples, and it is referred to as his chest and occasionally “tits” -- there is no mention of scars or not. There is penetrative, penis-in-vagina sex. If any of this sounds like it will make you dysphoric, don’t read on! Thank you ily
> 
> Also, WARNING pls don’t use regular candle wax for wax play -- there’s special, safer wax designed for play. If you’re interested in BDSM or anything in this sparked your interest, know that I wrote this with the idea in mind that all their kinks and hard/soft limits were negotiated beforehand. Consent and communication are sexy! Do your research [blows u a kiss]

Zagreus shut the door and locked it, turning back to Hypnos. Hypnos could only tease so much while “helping” him train before Zagreus would pull him away back to their bedroom for a fuck. 

Zagreus walked back over to where Hypnos stood waiting and tugged him close to his chest, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Hypnos hummed in surprise before matching Zagreus’s fervor, slotting their lips together, teeth clicking. 

Zagreus’s hand gripped Hypnos’s curls and pulled roughly. He slid his tongue over Hypnos’s bottom lip, hardly a silent ask for permission before pushing in. Their tongues fought for dominance as they devoured each other, though Hypnos always won the battle -- his tongue ring too enticing to not allow it to massage Zagreus’s own tongue as it pleased. 

Hypnos groaned, hissing through his teeth and biting Zagreus’s bottom lip hard. And Zagreus _growled,_ shoving a hand down to grope Hypnos’s ass. He gasped, allowing Zagreus to shove his tongue back down his throat. Hypnos’s moan turned into a whine as Zag’s hand trailed lower, brushing against his cunt through his skirt. 

Hypnos pulled back first, hands pressed against Zag’s partially-exposed tits. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. 

“That was sudden,” Hypnos stated, swallowing. 

Zagreus scoffed, “Hardly, don’t play stupid. After all that lead up _you_ did -- the slight brushes, the kisses, the whispered teasing. I could hardly concentrate on training.” 

An impish grin spread across Hypnos’s face. “Okay, so maybe I did do those things on purpose. It worked, we’re here.” 

“We’re here,” Zagreus parroted. He’d been played like a harp, hadn’t he? 

“So…” Hypnos drawled, hands sliding down Zagreus’s chest to his belt, “Might as well make the best of it, hm? I know you want to.” 

Zagreus stayed still, allowing Hypnos to undo his belt and unwrap him like a present. As Hypnos took off his armor, Zagreus thought about how he’d been putty in Hypnos’s hands. Zagreus could admit he liked the attention, but it was harder to admit that he’d been too thick to see what Hypnos wanted from him. He could blame it on being hyperfocused on his training. And… it meant Hypnos deserved a bit of punishment for distracting him. 

Hypnos slid the chiton off of Zagreus’s shoulder, taking the time to massage his biceps, petting his muscles. Zagreus was now completely naked, and Hypnos’s eyes trailed where his hands did, along his pecs and abs. 

Hypnos _loved_ how strong Zagreus was. Oh, the things he could do to him. He could snap Hypnos like a twig, and he’d let him. 

Zagreus just stood there with half-lidded eyes and pupils blown wide, letting Hypnos look and touch. It turned Zagreus on, too, to be silently (and sometimes verbally) worshipped like that. And Hypnos was almost a head shorter than Zagreus. They both liked the size difference. 

Hypnos reached up, stroking Zagreus’s face reverently before lifting himself to give him a slower but equally heated kiss. 

Zagreus grew impatient of keeping still, grabbing Hypnos by the ass and lifting him. Hypnos yelped, wrapping his legs around his waist and grabbing him by the shoulders. He shoved Hypnos against the nearest wall, attacking his neck with kisses, bites, and sucks that would inevitably lead to hickeys. Hypnos gasped, tilting his head back and gripping a hand in Zag’s hair. 

“ _Oh…_ Zag…” Hypnos sighed. 

Zagreus licked up Hypnos’s exposed neck, nibbling on his earlobe and pulling with his teeth. 

He whispered in his ear, breath hot against it in a low and rumbling voice, “You have no idea what I want to do to you.”

Hypnos squirmed, “I have an inkling,” he breathed. 

Zagreus chuckled, “Insolent.” 

Zagreus shifted his hips up against Hypnos, grinding his erection against Hypnos’s cunt, its wetness damp through his skirt. He wasn’t wearing any undergarments -- he never did.

Zagreus rucked up Hypnos’s skirt and stroked a finger over and between his lips. 

“Gods, you’re soaked,” Zagreus husked, causing Hypnos to flush harder. 

He dropped Hypnos back to the ground. 

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded. 

Keeping eye contact, Hypnos lifted his arms to untie his chiton. He bit his lip, sliding his hands down his body and letting the fabric fall slowly to the floor. He’d already been without his usual cape and jewelry pieces. He crossed his legs, squeezing his thighs together and holding his hands behind his back, almost innocently despite being naked with swollen lips. He twisted on the balls of his feet and looked up at Zagreus. 

“What are you going to do to me… sir?” 

Zagreus tilted his head, a thought clearly sparking in his brain. _Sir._

“Why don’t I show you?” he rasped, “Actions speak louder than words, after all.” 

Zagreus lunged forward, grabbing Hypnos by the arm and dragging him towards the bed. Hypnos followed eagerly, despite nearly tripping once. Zagreus threw him onto the bed, then pressed a hand against his chest to push him into the mattress. He crawled on top of him, smothering him with rough kisses, and Hypnos could only bow to his will. 

Zagreus pulled away and got off the bed entirely. 

“Stay. Don’t move,” he growled. 

There was a candle on the nightstand. Zagreus pulled a matchbox from their bedside drawer and struck a match, lighting it. Heat as hot as the flame coursed through Hypnos’s body at the sight, knowing what was coming next. 

Zagreus looked over at Hypnos, “Remember the safeword?” 

Hypnos nodded, “Asphodel.” 

Zagreus smiled, putting away the matches and grabbing something else from out of the drawer. It was a vial of Hypnos’s favorite jasmine flower oil. 

He uncorked the bottle and poured some onto his hand, setting the vial aside to warm the oil between his palms. He leaned over Hypnos, who was watching him closely, and started with his shoulders. He massaged the oil into his skin, pressing his fingers into the muscles. He rubbed away any tension, and stroked his fingers over every pressure point. 

Hypnos hummed, about to close his eyes when Zagreus moved lower, groping his tits. Hypnos inhaled sharply, Zagreus squeezing and kneading them. He tweaked his nipples, playing with the piercings. Hypnos threw his head back against the pillows, the pleasure going straight to his groin. 

Zagreus slid his hands down further, moving along his sides and squeezing his waist. He stopped there, grabbing his hips, and Hypnos thought he might change his mind and take him right there and then, until Zagreus let go and wiped his hands on the sheets. They’d have to clean those later. 

“Where’s your toy?” Zagreus asked, looking up at him with a lustful gaze. 

Without speaking, Hypnos turned his head to look at the bedside drawer. 

Zagreus dug through its contents and pulled out a glass dildo that looked like pure gold. It was Hypnos’s favorite -- ribbed along the shaft with a bulbous end, perfect for stimulating his g-spot. Zagreus wrapped his hands around the toy, warming the glass before handing it to Hypnos. 

“I want to watch you play with yourself while I do this.” 

Hypnos nodded, eyes wide. 

He did as he was told. Looking Zagreus in the eye, Hypnos slid the head of the dildo into his mouth and sucked, wrapping his lips around it and swirling his tongue. His tongue ring clinked against the glass. He wanted Zagreus to imagine him doing the same thing to his cock. He knew he was. 

Hypnos pumped his head a few times before pulling it out with a _pop._ Slowly, he trailed the toy down his body toward his groin, letting the cool glass slicked with his saliva slide across his skin. 

The head of the dildo met his clit, and he finally trailed it lower, rubbing the toy over his wet pussy lips. He tilted his head, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

Hypnos made a show of it, mewling and chewing on his lip as he pushed the large head in. His eyelids drooped, sensual as he pushed the rest of its textured length in to the hilt. 

“Fuck, Hypnos…” Zagreus murmured, watching longingly. 

Hypnos pumped the dildo in and out, moving tantalizingly slow. He wanted to rile himself up, saving the best for Zagreus. He spread his legs wider, lifting his feet in the air. 

“I want you so bad…” Hypnos whispered. 

Zagreus crawled over, hovering over Hypnos and kissing him headily. 

“Patience,” he said softly, lips brushing against each other. 

Zagreus pulled away, grabbing the candle while Hypnos watched him, still rolling his hips, fucking his toy. 

Keeping eye contact, Zagreus lifted his hand high over Hypnos and tilted the candle. Hot, melted wax poured over the lip of the candle holder, designed for this activity. 

Blood red wax dripped onto Hypnos’s chest. He gasped at the sharp, white-hot sting before it cooled into a pleasurable, buzzing sensation. Zagreus poured a line down Hypnos’s sternum toward the soft flesh of his belly. Hypnos felt every drop, and leaned into the feeling, back arching taut. The wax made his whole body overly sensitive, and he could feel every ridge of the dildo slide against his walls. He thrust the toy faster, the head pounding against his g-spot. It made a wet, squelching sound with how aroused he was. 

Zagreus poured more of the pooled wax, getting dangerously close to his pubic mound before stopping. 

“Close your eyes,” he told Hypnos.

And he obeyed, body humming with excitement and the enjoyable line of fear running through it of not knowing what Zagreus would do next. Hypnos slowed his hand to a halt, simply letting the dildo fill him (not as well as Zagreus’s cock would, of course). He wanted all his senses and energy focused on Zagreus. Well, save for the hand with a mind of its own that started circling his clit languidly. 

Zagreus poured circles around Hypnos’s nipples, avoiding the buds directly due to learning the difficulty of picking cooled wax from nipple piercings. It felt wonderful nonetheless, Hypnos’s moan turning into a high-pitched whine. It burned so good, the line between pain and pleasure fine. His hand flew back to the base of the dildo, pulling it almost all the way out before sliding it back in, an uncontrollable desire for more. More, more, more. 

Hypnos heard Zagreus place the candle back on the table and blow it out. The smell of sweet smoke filled the air. He moaned as Zagreus leaned in for another heated kiss, hand ghosting down his body over the cooling wax before wrapping his hand around the base of the dildo’s shaft, pulling it out of Hypnos slowly. Hypnos let go of it, letting Zagreus do what he wanted. 

“You can open your eyes, now,” and Hypnos did, mouth dropping open slightly as Zagreus took the dildo into his own mouth, lapping up all of Hypnos’s juices. He licked a long line from the base to the tip, then placed it delicately back on the table. 

“You always taste so good…” he said hungrily. Hypnos swallowed dryly. 

Zagreus’s hand returned to his body and began peeling the cooled, hardened wax off piece by piece. He started by gently scraping off the drops down the center of his chest, working his way down to his stomach. 

Unhurried, he peeled away the circles around Hypnos’s nipples. Hypnos hummed, sighing pleasantly as Zagreus bent his head and took his nipple in his mouth. Flicking his tongue and rolling it over the pierced bud. He massaged the other with his hand, the wax cracking and falling away. Zagreus suckled on his nipple, then blew gently on it, and Hypnos gasped, the lingering heat combined with the cold causing his nipple to harden and perk up. 

“So pretty,” Zagreus breathed, seemingly to himself before turning his attention to the other nipple. Hypnos arched his back, craving more. 

But of course, ever-perceptive Zagreus noted this and pulled off his nipple, straightening up again. 

For them, sex was a give-and-take: Zagreus balanced out rewards with punishment, pleasure and pain, and Hypnos -- if he was feeling particularly devious -- would create his own balance of obedience and defiance. It was part of their game, and they both loved it. 

With two fingers, Zagreus waltzed up Hypnos’s thigh, stopping just beside his aching cunt. Hypnos could feel Zagreus’s hot, erect cock against his thigh. He was in agony. 

“Poor thing,” Zagreus cooed with false sympathy, “I’ve gotten you all riled up, sopping wet, and all you’ve had to satisfy yourself with was a _toy,”_ he stroked his fingers through the curly white hair above his cunt. “Ready for me?” 

Hypnos nodded enthusiastically, “Please,” he pleaded. 

Zagreus’s hand moved, thumb rubbing Hypnos’s swollen, enlarged clit. He stroked along the hood with a thumb and forefinger, twisting the gold piercing between his fingers. Hypnos bucked up into his touch, wanting more friction on his clit. 

Zagreus denied him that, though, fingers instead moving further down to Hypnos’s entrance. With his ring and middle fingers, Zagreus pushed in, going deep. Hypnos huffed in frustration. This wasn’t what he meant -- he wanted Zagreus’s cock already! This wasn’t _enough._

Zagreus chuckled, “What did I say about patience?” 

He curled his fingers, searching for Hypnos’s sweet spot. 

He fingered Hypnos, pumping in and out slowly. Hypnos was just grateful for his manly, calloused fingers. At least it made for enough pleasure to keep him appeased. For now. 

Hypnos squirmed, and Zagreus got the hint, speeding up his hand to a punishing pace. The pads of his fingers brushed against Hypnos’s g-spot, sending shocks up his spine. The palm of his hand would grind against his erect clit, causing Hypnos’s thighs to shake. 

Hypnos groaned, building up to his climax. He was about to warn Zagreus of his impending orgasm before Zagreus pulled out.

Hypnos breathed heavily, looking at him with dazed, confused eyes. His walls clenched around nothing, and he felt some of his juices drip out onto the sheets. 

“Wh--” 

“We’re not done yet,” Zagreus smirked, “You only get to come with me inside you, understood?” 

Hypnos swallowed, nodding, one hand moving from where it gripped the sheets to wipe the drool from the side of his mouth and the sweat from his forehead. 

With his clean hand, Zagreus leaned over to caress Hypnos’s cheek. 

“So obedient today...” Zagreus mused, “Are you aching that bad for it? I guess I already know the answer to that…” 

He lifted his other hand, showing Hypnos his whole hand and wrist coated in Hypnos’s slick. 

With a wet finger, Zagreus brushed it over Hypnos’s bottom lip, imploring him to open his mouth. 

“Here, have a tase.” 

Hypnos’s lips parted, looking up at Zagreus with veneration as his fingers slipped into his mouth. Hypnos could smell his arousal and tasted himself, the saltiness hitting his tongue, and he moaned around Zagreus’s fingers. He closed his eyes, savoring it as he sucked and lapped at them. It was a familiar flavor since becoming intimate with Zagreus -- him wanting Hypnos to know what _he_ got to enjoy. Just a taste. Hypnos thought Zagreus tasted better. He rolled his tongue over and between Zagreus’s fingers, and he heard a soft moan come from his lover. 

“I think you’re ready for your reward,” Zagreus rasped, “For being so good,” and Hypnos opened his eyes. 

He squeezed his thighs together in excitement. 

Zagreus moved, laying on his back next to Hypnos on the bed. Hypnos looked over at him, confused, before Zagreus said, “Climb on top. It’s all yours, love.”

Hypnos grinned, biting his lip, almost giddy. Riding Zagreus gave _him_ more control. It was a rare treat that Hypnos liked to take full advantage of. 

Hypnos scrambled up and straddled Zagreus. His cock was laying flat, flushed against his stomach. Hypnos lowered himself onto it and ground down, causing Zagreus to moan breathily. 

“I’m so wet,” Hypnos said needily, “All because of you.” 

He wanted Zagreus to _feel_ how hot and soaked he was, as well as slicking his cock up to prepare to push it inside. 

Zagreus grabbed his waist and licked his lips, watching Hypnos through half-lidded eyes. 

The strong grip on his hips and the feeling of Zagreus’s cock between his pussy lips were enough for Hypnos. He got up on his knees, grabbing Zag’s cock and lining him up at his entrance. He looked into Zag’s eyes and sank down onto his cock, both moaning in pleasure and relief. 

When Hypnos was fully seated, he started to grind his hips. No more going slow. Hypnos needed Zag’s dick and he needed it _hard_ and _fast_. Zagreus groaned loudly as Hypnos rutted like an animal against him. 

Hypnos placed his hands on Zag’s pecs, fingers digging in as he rode him. Zagreus looked down at where their hips connected, watching his cock disappear into Hypnos’s body. He took a deep breath, trying not to come right there. 

“ _Ah, shit--_ Hypnos…” Zagreus moaned, bucking up into Hypnos and pulling his hips down onto him harder, trying to match his rhythm from his position. 

Hypnos gasped and mewled with every thrust, bouncing on Zag’s cock. 

Hypnos slid his hands up and wrapped them around Zag’s throat, squeezing as he gyrated. One of Zag’s hands shot up to hold Hypnos’s wrist but didn’t give any indication to let go. Instead, he gave a hoarse groan and shut his eyes. 

“Yeah, you fucking like that,” Hypnos tried to tease, but it only came out as a horny whine. He was drunk on lust, as well as the trust Zagreus placed in him to put him in this position. Maybe this was why Zagreus liked to dominate so much. 

Hypnos worked his thigh muscles, legs trembling from the strain and the pleasure as he rolled his hips. His pussy clenched around Zagreus, causing them both to moan. 

“...Like a fuckin’ vice,” Zagreus said hoarsely through Hypnos’s chokehold. 

Hypnos moaned, biting his lip and riding Zagreus faster. He was so _close._

But Zagreus could tell Hypnos was close, too, and pulled him off his dick, throwing him onto the bed next to him. Zagreus gasped for breath. 

“On your knees,” he breathed, “facing the headboard. Keep your eyes forward.” 

Shocked, and after mentally recovering, Hypnos did as he was told with little hesitance. His pussy clenched longingly around where Zagreus’s cock had once filled it. 

He shakily got up and sat on his calves, resisting the urge to grind down as he craved friction on his clit. His slick now coated his calves and thighs. 

Zagreus recovered surprisingly quick, considering Hypnos had just given him the ride of his life, and got up, walking to the chest at the foot of the bed. Hypnos’s heart fluttered as he heard the latch open, and the creak of its hinges. 

“I gave you permission to ride me, and you try to suffocate me. Tsk tsk. I think you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself…” Zagreus said lowly, climbing onto the bed behind Hypnos. 

Hypnos heard something soft drop onto the comforter. He then jumped as he felt warm hands grasp his upper arms, sliding down, directing his arms to cross at the wrist in front of him. Oh… he knew where _this_ was going. Zagreus was so, so close, resting his cheek against Hypnos’s head. He could smell the sweat on his skin. 

Zagreus grabbed what must have been the bundle of rope on the bed, unknotting it. He grabbed it in both hands, tossing it lightly over Hypnos’s head so that the rope was up against his neck. 

Zagreus took a deep, controlled breath and pulled with one hand, allowing the rope to slide across the skin of Hypnos’s neck. Hypnos’s head lolled back against Zag’s shoulder, closing his eyes and allowing the coarse fibers to light sparks through his nerves. He was teasing. 

Zagreus allowed the rope to drop down Hypnos’s body so that it draped loosely over his crossed wrists. Zagreus reached around, enveloping Hypnos from behind so he could tie Hypnos’s hands together in an intricate knot. The heat from Zagreus’s body seeped into Hypnos’s skin. 

Hypnos looked down. This was his favorite rope -- the red one that matched the color of the Styx and was rough to the touch, the coarseness making him shiver pleasantly. He watched Zagreus’s strong hands and nimble fingers weave the rope around his wrists and pull it taut. Hypnos inhaled sharply. He knew it would leave marks with how tight Zagreus tied it, digging deliciously into his delicate skin. 

“Comfortable?” Zagreus whispered next to his ear, placing a kiss there. 

Hypnos released a trembling breath, incredibly aroused. 

“No,” Hypnos said with a smirk, staring forward at the headboard again, “But you know I like it like that.” 

Zagreus huffed a laugh through his nose and pulled away. Hypnos felt cold all of a sudden, Zagreus’s body being a heated presence. 

“Now, behave,” Zagreus commanded, “Or I’ll tie you to the headboard, too.” 

Zagreus scooted back on the bed, enough to grab Hypnos by the waist and drag him back with him. Hypnos gave a small yelp of surprise. 

When he was far enough from the headboard, Zagreus lifted him so that he was still on his knees but no longer sitting, placed a hand on his upper back, and shoved him down without warning. Hypnos was now bent over, folded so that his face was pressed against the pillows and his ass was in the air. His bound hands were limp underneath him between his knees. 

His wet pussy was exposed to the cool air of the room, and his muscles felt like they were pulsing with arousal. 

Zagreus caressed one of his ass cheeks with a hand, spreading it to admire the view. Hypnos bit his lip and blushed. Zagreus’s hands trailed over his skin, then grasped his hips, hard, pulling his ass back. 

Hypnos couldn’t see Zagreus from this position, but he felt Zag’s impressive length press against his ass and grind a bit, and knew that Zagreus was kneeling, ready to mount him. 

Zagreus grabbed his cock and slid the head up and down Hypnos’s slit, only pushing in a bit, teasing, before pulling back. Hypnos whined, trying the push back against him for more, but the strain on his arms was too much. 

Zagreus tsked again, “Greedy little thing…” giving him a surprise smack on the ass. 

Hypnos gasped, turning into a groan.

“You like that, don’t you? I can’t even tell if that sound was because of the spanking, or what I called you. You like when I call you a whore, hm?” 

Zagreus grabbed and squeezed his ass roughly, fingers digging into the supple flesh. It felt so good, rubbing in the buzzing sensation from the slap. Then, without warning, he spanked him again, harder this time in the same place he had before. Hypnos keened. 

“I asked you a question.” 

Hypnos nodded, panting against the mattress. Zagreus spanked him again, even harder than the last. Pothos, son of Aphrodite, have mercy. “I couldn’t hear you.” 

“Yes,” Hypnos whined, “I love it. I love when you call me a whore.” 

Zagreus hummed, rubbing Hypnos’s sore ass. Hypnos was sure it was flushed as much as his cheeks were… the ones on his face. 

“Such a perfect slut,” Zagreus breathed, “Just for me.” 

“Just for you…” Hypnos whispered quietly, mostly to himself, hazy with lust. 

“Get your ass up and spread your legs,” Zagreus commanded. 

Hypnos did so, parting his knees and opening his thighs to present himself to his prince. He arched his lower back down -- just bordering on painful -- in order to angle his ass up perfectly. 

He wanted to be perfect, like Zagreus said. 

Hypnos felt the head of Zag’s cock press against his entrance, and he mewled. This time, Zagreus didn’t leave him waiting as he buried himself in Hypnos in one fluid motion. Hypnos moaned. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. 

“Please what?” Zagreus teased. Hypnos huffed, then shouted as Zagreus suddenly snapped his hips, hitting his g-spot directly. 

“Please!” he pleaded again, “ _Move, fuck me... something!”_

“All you had to do was ask,” Zagreus smirked before thrusting his hips hard again, but this time continuing to pound into him. 

Hypnos groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt like he was going feral -- completely engulfed with arousal. Hypnos’s hands fought against the binds instinctively, desperate to stroke his clit or grip the sheets hard enough to tear. His nails dug into his palms, just as the thick ropes dug into and scratched his skin. The pain from the rope contrasted the pleasure of Zagreus’s dick slamming into him. Hypnos was sure he could feel every inch -- could feel every vein and dip and curve of Zagreus’s cock that he had practically memorized by now, and it was exquisite. 

Zagreus spanked him again, hard enough to rock Hypnos forward. 

Hypnos’s breath shook as, for the _fourth time_ that evening, he approached his climax. His orgasm coiled hot in his belly, and he ached for release. His body felt like a lyre string tuned too tightly, and it was about to snap. If Zagreus edged him off one more time, he might actually shed tears in sexual frustration. 

He didn’t think that was going to happen, though, as Zagreus’s pace grew sloppy. He was about to come. Hypnos once again tried to push back onto him, and Zagreus allowed it, tugging his hips back to thrust harder and deeper. 

“Come for me,” Zagreus husked, and the string broke. 

Hypnos came with a shout, muscles spasming. He turned his head and let out a loud groan into the mattress. “ _Fuck…_ ” 

Zagreus was not far behind, hips stuttering, and he grunted as he came. He slowed to a halt, slumping over Hypnos and resting his forehead on his back. 

They both caught their breath, panting. Zagreus pulled out and flipped Hypnos over. He untied Hypnos’s binds with noticeably trembling fingers, then tossed the rope to the floor. 

Zagreus nudged Hypnos to sit up, then crawled behind him, sitting on the pillows and directing Hypnos to lean back against him. He wrapped his arms around Hypnos, hugging him from behind. 

Hypnos could feel Zag’s hot cum spill out of him, smearing onto the sheets, and leaning back against his lover, Hypnos felt the combination of their fluids on Zag’s dick against his back. He was too tired to say anything about it, though. 

He wrapped his hands over Zagreus’s strong arms and dropped his head against Zag’s chest, closing his eyes. 

Zagreus cuddled Hypnos tightly, kissing the crown of his head and peppering kisses along his sweaty shoulders and neck. Hypnos hummed, about to fall asleep. 

“Are you okay?” Zagreus asked quietly, pulling Hypnos back to reality. 

“Mhm,” Hypnos hummed affirmatively, “Are you?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

He felt Zagreus nod. 

“Did you… like that?” Zagreus questioned, sounding a bit sheepish. Hypnos smiled to himself, huffing a laugh. Zag always got like this after a scene. 

“Yes,” Hypnos said, “Couldn’t you tell?” 

Zagreus smiled, pressing another kiss to his shoulder, “Just checking.” 

Hypnos squeezed his hand, looking up to peck a kiss on Zag’s cheek. 

“You’re sweet.” 

Zagreus nuzzled his hair, breathing in before moving to get up. 

“Let me know if you need anything -- I’m going to clean us up.” 

Hypnos watched Zagreus walk off to presumably grab a wet cloth, unabashedly admiring his ass before looking up at the ceiling and stretching. His ass was sore, but everything still thrummed with pleasure. And he was exhausted. 

Zagreus came back with a cloth, having already wiped himself off while he was gone. Hypnos lazily allowed Zagreus to clean him up and put their toys away. The one thing they couldn’t clean properly was the sheets. 

“Might as well throw them away and get new ones, rather than have poor Dusa scrub out the stains,” Hypnos noted. His eyes were closed, so he didn’t see Zagreus blush heavily. 

Zagreus shook his head, resigned. “There’s got to be a way where we don’t have to do this every time…” 

Hypnos only laughed. 

They scooted to the cleaner side of Zagreus’s giant bed, and Zagreus grabbed the bottle of jasmine oil once again. 

“You must be sore,” Zag said, “Want me to help with that?” 

Hypnos nodded, yawning. Zagreus had him roll onto his stomach so he could massage the oil into his thigh and back muscles, then moving to rub his ass, soothing the burn. 

Zagreus could only chuckle fondly, seeing that Hypnos had already fallen asleep. 

When he was finished, Zagreus crawled back into bed, throwing a blanket over the both of them and kissing Hypnos’s back. 

“Sweet dreams, love,” he said, and shut off the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, [this](https://www.etsy.com/listing/979199663/quality-female-glass-adult-sex-toy?ref=cart) is the dildo I had in mind. May or may not be right about to buy it myself. I want Hypnos to peg Zagreus with it. Maybe next time.


End file.
